Mission for The Sky
by Boopstar
Summary: Angel grows up In a Cerberus Facility and when she meets a mysterious flock they tell her about the sky and now she has made her mission to find it, and Angel always follows the mission. At least until she finds herself on the Normandy. (Crossover for the Maximum Ride influence although a ME story at heart)
1. Meet The Flock

**Authors Note: Had this idea for a while and decided to write my first ever fanfic, please read and let me know what you think ~Boopstar~**

* * *

Today started out the same as every day. I woke, the mechanism in the door unlocks. I step out; stand to attention outside my door, and wait. The others do the same. We stand outside our cells waiting; I could hear it. Today is different. We waited longer than usual. The guards come and escort us to the mess. Behind the door, I can hear them breathing_. Six targets, far right of room_. We entered the mess, and there they were sitting at a table, _5'9 female, about 59Kg, leader_. You could tell they hadn't been here long. Kat stood up from our table and went to sit down in front of the tall blond girl. She sized her up. Why did Kat always have to look for a fight?

"What?" The leader said, staring right into Kats eyes, her first mistake, "What are you looking at Bitch?"

"You are going to die in here, nobody lasts"

The girl jumped up and pulled a fork on Kat, second mistake. Right before she attacked Wolf restrains Kat, "What are you doing? You think they are not watching us? You're wrong"

Wolf turned to the leader and the now standing group "I would put that down if I were you"

There was a long standown, before Kat claimed she was just 'getting to know the new girl'

Breakfast continued undisturbed, until the guards walked in. We stood at attention. At least Wolf, Kat and I stood at attention. The others stared at them, like they had no idea what was meant to happen. What made the matter worse was that today The General decide to observe today's event. We saluted. The strangers just stared, defiance in their eyes. We received the at ease nod, The General then turned to the strangers.

"The famous flock, I do not think we have ever had the pleasure. I am General Carter. You will grow accustomed to how this operation functions quickly. Unlike my predecessors I am not incompetent when it comes to containment. You will proceed through the following corridors and begin your training ..."

"You must be dreaming" said the leader of the newcomers

"I heard you lacked discipline. You have no choice in the matter. Along the floor runs a series of electrical circuits, that delivers an electrical shock of 10,000 Volts. This is enough to fry the internal organs leaving the subject, who is not guaranteed to be the one responsible, dead. We have to think of the little ones, don't we Maximum"

The leader signaled her flock to stand, the message was received.

"X5's please proceed through to the training room."

The training room was like the rest of the facility, white tiled ceilings, walls and floor. We stood single file in the middle of the room. A white coat stood at the front of us waiting for the eventual newcomers' arrival.

"Evaluation of physical conditions of new subjects, Fang and X5A52 please step forward. "

I took position. The dark haired boy followed suit. _Male 6'1 75Kg gives target weight advantage..._

The white coat announce to begin of the exercise. I took my fighting stance. _Lower centre of gravity, _The dark haired boy stared at me then took his stance, two fist in front of chest and face. _Stance weighs forward right, throw weight onto right back. _I lunged for his right, he dodged and swung a punch at my head, and I blocked then returned the punches. Leaving my left flank open I aimed for the targets kidney. Seeing my mistake the target threw me over his knee on to the floor. I rolled away, back into my original stance. The target threw a roundhouse kick. _Catch leg, apply pressure to tendon _Using the momentum of the kick, I aimed for the targets knee. The blow would have been dealt if it wasn't for the screams of warning from tanned newcomer, who warned the target in time to twist away. _Target weight off balance, force to ground by applying weight on targets centre_ I leant grabbed the targets arm, twisted and lent forward, the new weight and surprise forced the target to the ground. Vagus _Nerve exposed, apply pressure, target eliminated. _My weight pinning him to the ground, I placed two fingers lightly behind his ear.

"That will be enough X5A52". Wolf than went on to face a blond boy, Iggy, and the tanned girl, Nudge. I between the two fights faced the youngest boy, Gazzy. The leader, Maximum, was next to fight with Kat, until The General called my family and I to move on through to the next series of exercises planned.

We were in the mess discussing the morning's events when we were joined by the newcomers. You could feel the tension rise as the walked in. Kat just glared at Maximum, I know that look, I knew what she was thinking. I tried to ease the tension by continuing our discussion, it had no effect.

"Kat, let it go. Eventually they will die or adjust", Wolf tried to calm Kat, they always a special connection.

"It's not that Wolf, they threaten us. I will not wait for them to slip, putting us at risk. Family first."

I had stopped paying attention now. The newcomers were going to be here for a while, or at least they would if they learned to survive. I need to find out what makes them so different and new. I was breaking most of my instincts when I started walking over to their table.

"My apologies if I gave you a hostile impression before, It is rare to see newcomers, it's been just us for a long time now."

I sat down next to the dark haired boy Fang, they just stared at me.

"Hostile. No, never. Nothing like a blood thirsty fight to break the ice" Iggy, the boy Wolf faced, replied in a manner I had never heard before, Breaking Ice? I gave a confused stare, and then composed myself.

"Good, I am Angel by the way," pointing to my siblings I continued "That is Wolf, and Kat"

"I'm Angel too" The little blond girl smiled, "Then there's Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max."

There was silence until Iggy broke it,

"So...Is everyday this dramatic? Cause I don't think I could stand another second with that hard arse General Adolf"

The Flock started laughing even though comments like that were dangerous. There really is something weird about this 'flock'.

"The General doesn't normally oversee training sessions."

"Well that's a relief" the leader Max then moved on from her comment to ask "So what do you do for fun around here?". Odd is how I would describe it. These people speak a language I understand yet some nouns I don't know the meaning of first Ice breaking, and then the idea that this is enjoyable.

"The days programme usually consists of Physical and Tactical in the training room, and then the scientists generally carry out tests"

"That's fun?"

* * *

The days went on like they normally would except there were more people in the mess, and occasionally you partook in the training of the 'flock'. I hadn't exchanged another word with one of them until Kat got into a conflict with Wolf in the middle of the final meal. This was one of the rare situations where members of my family would actually try to bring physical harm to another. The reason they happen always became lost to me, today was no exception.

"Kat, Wolf! Please Stop!"

They both snapped at me, briefly pausing there fighting. "Furor"

I understood my role, they called Furor, I had to prevent any guards for intervening. There was only two ways for my siblings fight to stop, someone draws blood, or The General takes disciplinary action. One guard, obviously new, tried to break up the fight. _Two hands around base of neck, twist_ the guards neck broke and he fell. Although guards flooded into the mess, they all knew to stay back. The fight went on forever, both combatants equally skilled. It ended when the General entered and Wolf and Kat were taken for punishment.

"What was that?" Max asked

"Furor. We fight each other with only two rules so that we can vent our frustration"

"That seems a little extreme hurting each other like that"

"It doesn't happen often"

"It drew alot of guards to the mess, Why?"

"Last time Furror was called, Wolf and Kat ended up destroying the training room. It is a precaution just in case... "

"Why kill the guard intervening then?"

"One rule of Furror means that the spectator must prevent any intervention besides when blood is shed, or The General comes to stop the fight"

"Well thanks, you know I have figured out what so special about Kat and Wolf. The names lack imagination. You are a bit more of a mystery. Wanna give me a hint?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

"Come on. All of us here have something altered about us. Wolf, has Canine DNA. Kat, Feline DNA. The Flock we have Avian DNA. What about you?"

"I am sorry Max, but I cannot answer that question. I don't even know all of it"

"What if I offered to help you with that?"

"It's not that simple, I am human, avian, but that's only 51%, the rest is unknown"

"Did you just say avian?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you...um.. Have wings?"

"Yes, does it matter"

"I have never met another person like us. You have air bags, hawk vision, everything?"

"I do not understand what you mean by Hawk Vision and Everything as it has been defined"

"How long have you been here Angel?"

I just looked at her, this conversation is pointless

"How long have you been at this facility?"

"I have never left this facility."

"You've never seen the sky, or had the feeling of the sun on your skin?"

"I do not know what those nouns mean, what is sky?"

"The sky is freedom. It is an endless strip were you can fly forever with no walls, no boundaries. The sky is my home, and when I get out of here. I will once again to the sky."

When the day came that Maximum and her flock escaped, my thoughts turned to the sky. I hoped that one day I would see the sky, to live in a place of infinite possibilities instead of a prison that I once called home. The sky: my hopes, my dreams, my Freedom.


	2. Is this a Normandy?

**Authors Note: Had this idea for a while and decided to write my first ever fanfic, please read and let me know what you think ~Boopstar~**

* * *

An alarm sounded during the rest period, soon joined by an announcement over the speakers: "This is not a drill, execute evacuation Alpha Prime. This is not a drill"

Guards flooded into my cell, they pointed guns at me. Before I could react there were several sharp pains on my chest. I ran at one of the guards, grabbed his neck, and twisted _CRACK. _There was more fire; everything was growing heavy, several more shots latter and the world went black.

The next time I woke up it was in a small metal container. I couldn't see much though It was enough to tell that we weren't in the facility any more. I paused and took in my surroundings; they must not have locked my cage properly. With enough force I managed to break the lock. I had to locate my family, we would escape, and then we would find the sky. Next to my cage were two others. The lock was a combination lock, the last person to use it failed to clean the orange interface. Entering the code, I freed my siblings.

"We have to get out of here"

Wolf and Kat looked at me, just as confused as I was. I was on a mission, to see the sky, I always follow the mission.

"Two possible exits, what can you hear Angel?"

I took a deep breath, _two guards at base of structure, discussing something about earth and reapers? Beyond the guards is a large room, separate from current location. Exit to the large room located._

"Follow me"

We ended up moving through metal hallways with doors that opened by themselves.

Turning around a corner, I raised my fist. Inside a large room filled with metal boxes stood a lone guard. The guard was in our path to the sky. I signalled to wait. Hiding behind the boxes I moved towards the target in silence. _Two hands around neck, twist...Target Eliminated._ No longer impaired we made our way to the exit door. What it opened to made my heart stop. Beyond the door stood a massive glass room, People walked through the room. People, other people. I had reached a place where there was no limitation to where I went, isolation in a prison was about to be forgotten until an alarm sounded. We had been discovered, I was not about to give up my sudden freedom.

"Wolf, Angel: I do not know about you but I do not want to go back"

We started walking into the crowd when guards caught sight of us, and began pursuit.

"Go, I will draw their attention. Kat, Wolf: GO!" I waved them off and ran. I kept running not taking notice of the endless rooms I was running through. I just keep thinking of the sky, and that I was so close. No one would take this mission away from me. I felt a pain in my abdomen, I had been I glanced back there was a whole squad chasing me, I had to find a way to lose them in the masses of people or structure. Fighting was not an option, not in my condition. So I just kept running, running. I turned down a series of corridors, running fast. I lost them.I ran down into a small corridor, at the end stood a door. I listened, inside was quite, I don't think there was anyone inside. Opening the door, I was amazed I had no words to describe what I saw. There was a giant panel along the left wall that you could see through! There was more colour than white, there were...People, sitting in the kitchen eating.

They were staring at me, some had drawn guns.

"What are you doing here kid?"_Male target, 6'1, aprox weight 95Kg,wound prevents taking on the numbers in the room. _I didn't know what to do, I needed to tend to my wounds or I would bleed out.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here kid?"

A Woman came down the staircase yelling "John Sheppard, What on earth possessed you to point a gun at a CHILD with a BULLET WOUND!"

I was shocked, for the first time in my life I had no instinct telling me what to do, is this freedom? There were sparks on the door, Guards were cutting through.

I turned to the man with the gun, "Help me"

Guards bursted through the door, the bullet mush have had a tracker in it. Before they started firing, I ran into a red room and grabbed some knives. The others had taken up armed, taken cover, and were returning the guards fire. My sight was growing blurry; things were starting to be heavy. No not now. In a last effort to see the sky, threw my knives into guards. The last thing I saw before I collapsed unconscious was the women who protected me pushing down on my wound, saying something about a Normandy.

* * *

I woke to white tiles. I was back, I abandoned my family, I never found the sky. I would face the penalties alone. Kat had always been my protector, similar to the women jumping to defend me, a person she has never met. Wolf had always been the support, catching Kat and I when we reached trouble. What was I going to do without them?I have to calm down. Sitting up I assessed the room I was in. It can't have been a cell; there was a see through panel and table along one wall. Is this a Normandy?

"Your awake, how are you feeling?"

A Short grey haired woman smiled at me as she walked to stand by the bed. _Kick to lower abdomen..._I just stared, fighting is reckless when you have not assessed the situation

"My name is Karen, I am a doctor. You are safe now."

This could all be a test, a trap, or it is actually true and I am safe. I made a decision to observe, to avoid conversations until I had assessed my situation. I continued staring at this 'Karen'. She said she was a doctor. The white coats at the facility were sometimes called doctor. She is foe. Yet Karen shows actual concern, is she a friend? If anything was good about the facility it was the simplicity of people. Friend or Foe was once a simple question. "You were shot twice in the lower abdomen. I have treated as much of the wound that you hadn't healed but I need to run a quick scan."

I just continued staring, and she just stood there. Why would a Doctor wait for permission? They never told me what they were doing to do to me. Maybe not all Doctors a foes, maybe this Karen is different. I nodded. She did what she said, she activated some glowing orange interface on her arm and waved it twice over my body.

"While I run these scans I need you to rest on the bed over there. " with those words she turned and started working at the table. I stood there staring, things were complicated. I had a mission but If their more people like Karen appeared to be, then they could help me get there. For now I had to do lay low.

Sitting back down on the bed, I began to listen. There was a soft hum coming from below the med bay, it seemed like hundreds of people walked through the structures many rooms. If the med-bay was the name of this room, then what is a Normandy? I started focusing on the sounds closer to me. Electronics ran in a small room past the one that opened from the med-bay. I heard the sound of typing, breathing and a pumping heart in one small room. Wait. That heart beat, it was like mine. I had never heard an identical to the rhythm to that of my heart. Not Kats, Wolf, Max's or any of the flock had a heart like mine. I had to see this person; I had to meet someone like me.

* * *

I could not leave through the door that would draw Karen's attention. Air was being pumped through a shaft for the whole facility. If I could jump into the one from this room I could make my way to my destination undetected. I stood up on my bed silently. Karen continued to work. I jumped up and pulled myself into the shaft. Following the sound of the heartbeat I made my way to the other room. Dropping down with the same silence, I saw a tall figure typing furiously.

_Armoured Target, 7'1 unknown weight value, definite advantage ._I lent as close as I dared. He was nothing like me, His skin was covered in a natural platting, had a similar face structure, but mine was covered in skin. He had no hair, nothing physically like me. Maybe I am all alone.

"What are you doing?"His voice had two layers, vocals and sub vocals. I had never heard sub vocals before; I tried to replicate it. It must have caused an emotive response, as the hum turned into a growl. I copied again, replicating it perfectly.

"Kid, go back to the med bay. Chaquas will be looking for you" His voice was even but his sub vocals were showing frustration. I must still be different. There is no one out there like me. I am a combination, unique.

"I am all alone?" I replied, my sub vocals seeming to take a trill instead of a growl.

The Stranger jumped back in surprise,

"You speak Turian?"

"I..."

The door swished open and in marched Karen, and the man from the escape.

"You have some questions to answer miss."

"Sheppard, she's traumatised and has recently undergone physical trauma, please a little more subtlety would be nice."

"Subtlety was lost in the situation when Cerberus troops burst through the door of my house"

"That is not the point Commander; it is my recommendation as a doctor."

"I understand that Karen but I need some answers..."

"Little one will you please come for a walk with me, and answer a few of our questions?" The platted person had knelt and was now looking me in the eye. His four fingered hand was held out, I think it was meant to be taken as a sign of agreement. I just meet him and there was trust. I broke every rule drilled in to me by taking his hand and walking with them to the interrogation.

I was asked to sit in a chair in the middle of empty room. We were near the base of the structure, by a machine causing a loud hum. The platted man and the 'Commander Sheppard' were standing in front of me. Karen was pacing very loudly outside the door.

"Do you know why Cerberus would be after you?"

_I am a genetically engineered super soldier who has spent every waking hour being trained for a purpose, to be used as a weapon by this Cerberus. _

I just stared at him.

"Kid we know you can speak earth common"

"She can also speak Turian, with sub vocals"

"I thought sub vocals is a Turian only thing?"

"Apparently not"

_I have never been in an interrogation like this. The methods lack anything except allowing the subject of the exercise to learn about the interrogators._

"Moving on, Kid let's start simple. I am Commander Sheppard, that's Garrus. What's your name?"

_They are just further proving the interrogation exercise is assisting me in gaining information instead of achieving the goal of acquiring information from the subject. Similar to the first time Kat and Wolf were carrying out an interrogation they were arguing about whether or not the move Kat threw was illegal in the physical training earlier that day... _

Caught up in my thoughts I failed to notice me sub consciously holding my dog tags, and did not realise in time to prevent the Commander Sheppard pulling them off.

"X5A52?"

"It's Angel"

"Alright Angel, what does the code on the second tag mean?"

_Breath. 20 seconds until new target enters room._

I just stared

"Sheppard, I think your taking this too far. She is just a kid."

_5 seconds_

"Cerberus is the one who had taken it too far using children. Angel _please_ tell us, What does Cerberus want with you?"

_1 second, target in vicinity of rom_

"John, I just received a distraught message from Chaquas about you bringing a CHILD into the BRIG FOR AN INTERIGATION, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

While the woman from the staircase was scolding, Karen had walked over to my chair, picked me up to my feet, and turned to face the Sheppard.

"Caroline I am not going to let a potential danger onto my ship, especially Cerberus, not after the Collectors."

"She is a kid. Wanted by Cerberus or no, we have a duty to protect her until she gets back to her family"

The two of them stared at each other, each breathing hard. The two of them looked very similar. Each had the same blue eyes, black hair and nose shape, Siblings?

"Chaquas can you and EDI please find out what these numbers mean, and Caroline can you please take Angel back up to the Med Bay were she is confined until I can assess the situation"

"Thank you"

With that I was walked back up to through the structure to the med bay with Caroline

_These people have very weird interrogations techniques indeed_


	3. Welcome To The Normandy

**Finally got the next chapter out, sorry its short. Thank you so much for reading it and please respond. **

* * *

I spent 34 hours waiting in the med bay. Chaquas and a metal person called EDI began cracking the code. Caroline had escorted me in and started chatting until she saw Garrus walk past. The sight of him resulted in her storming out of the medbay to see him. I had mixed feelings for the people I had meet. Karen and Caroline seem like people who care like Kat and Wolf, yet just like my siblings are not people you would annoy. The Commander Sheppard reminded me of the General, I am not sure I like him as much as the others but I do respect him. I wonder if Wolf and Kat escaped, or are they back in the facility.

"Oh My God! How could I have missed that?" a whisper came from Karen, "EDI can you please bring the Commander down here, we have solved the Angel mystery"

Karen turned around and looked at me while EDI left the room, her to stare was different to our previous encounters. _Does she knows what I am? Will she send me back? Should I ever have gotten myself into this situation, It has only bought me trouble. _All I can do now is wait for Commander Sheppard to decide on what will happen to me.

"What have you got for me Chaquas?" The commander had returned with EDI

"Commander the code on the back of the tags where an advance variation of the PLU codes located on produce, they coded for Angels genetic structure."

_They know I am different, the commander is going to send me back and I am going to die_

"Um.. EDI and I have analysed the information and have discovered Angel here is a hybrid, a combination of Human, Turian and Avian DNA"

The Command stared; I kept my eyes locked with his

"Human, Turian? Those two don't normally match. Is her health state stable?"

"From what my scans have suggested she is the picture of health"

"Turian-human-bird-kid-thing, that's new" The commander began muttering under his breath, after he gained his composure he turned to face me, forgotten in the room.

"Avian hugh. Um.. Angel..Do you have..wings?"

I could see Chaquas about to mention what her scans had picked up, so I nodded my head

"um..May I see them?"

I sized up the length of the medbay shrugged off my jumper and nervously extended all 14 feet of my white wings. The stares of awe from the others in the room, except EDI, made me even more nervous, leading to me quickly fold back my wings.

"Can you achieve flight?" EDI asked

I nodded in response

"Well that isn't something you see every day. EDI can you call the team to the conference room for a debriefing. Chaquas why don't you take Angel to the Mess and get some breakfast"

* * *

While I was being shown different types of food to see if my diet was Dextro or Levo (not that I knew what that was), I was trying to focus on the meeting upstairs. Whenever I picked up key information my concentration was broken by Karen asking me if 'this food was similar to that of my normal diet'. Once It had been decided that I could eat either we went back into the medbay and by the time I got back to listening to the meeting the Commander had discussed precautions, called a vote, and was just ordering people back to their posts. _I can not let them get in my way to the sky, I have sacrificed too much to get here, I could never see my family again, and I may never know if they are safe. All I know is that this Commander is not going to keep me from getting there. _I did not have to wait long for the Commander Sheppard, followed by Garrus and Caroline, to enter the medbay.

"Did you get something to eat Angel?"

The question seemed more targeted at Karen but I nodded anyway.

"Given the current circumstances and the likelihood that Cerberus is still looking for you, the crew and I have decided it's best that you remain on the Normandy. On the condition that you promise to not interfere with the crews day to day, you can wonder everywhere but the war room." The commander paused waiting for my sign of agreement. _They are just wanting to help me, maybe they can tell me more about the sky and help me get there?_I nodded.

"Good. Caroline is going to take you to your room. A cot is set up, and Traynor is chasing down more clothes for you."

The Commander turned and smiled, "Welcome to the Normandy" and then left.


	4. Assessing the Situation

**Authors Note: Sorry it has been so long I have just completed my Mock exams and hope to get a few more chapters out before I am thrown into the real thing and Not to mention the worse case of writers block yet but I have worked through it kicking and screaming. Thank-you to all the people who have read Mission to the Sky so far, please tell me what you think so I can make it better cause I know this chapter is terrible. (I apologize to the fact I have thrown the events of ME3 out of order, try not to persecute me!)  
~Boopstar~**

* * *

I couldn't stand my quarters. Anyone can find it, there was no defensible position and a weapon was too far away to provide tactical advantage. People walked past constantly, I have never been around this many people and I do not like it. After a few hours of recon I relocated to a small space about the same size as my cell in the facility. It was dark, isolated and just what I was looking for. I have acquired a defensible base of operations the next step is to find out more about this 'Normandy'.

**JOKER**

The elevator showed that a Normandy consisted of five sections four I can access, deeming it best to start from the top, I selected the CIC. The door opened to a dim long room with a large platform in the middle, on that platform stood a huge swirl with white, blue, and red glowing lights. Beyond that was a large display of blue waves that flew past, I had never seen anything like it. It was relaxing yet exciting and I had no idea what it was,

"What it that?"

"Oh my god, don't sneak up on me like that!" spoke a short male with dark blue head gear who was sitting with EDI infront of the lights

"Jeff this is Angel, Angel this is Jeff, the Normandy's pilot"

"What is a pilot?"

"wow Cerberus really did have you in a cave your whole life, and EDI; I am not just a pilot I am the best pilot in the Alliance fleet, kid should know that shes being talking to the best. My job is to fly my ship with precision so that nothing can harm her"

"you can fly?!"

"no, no it's not like that. You might want to take a seat I can tell this is going to take long. The Normandy is a spaceship, it can travel through space and fly through the push of the engines. I fly the ship using the controls. Got it?"

I nodded my head, "So what is the blue lights, is that space?"

"kind'a, the blue lights is caused by traveling through a Mass Effect relay which is like a tunnel that makes you travel fast to other places across the Galaxy. The blue lights is just the Mass Effect currents moving up against the ship."

"So where are we traveling in the Galaxy?"

"Tachunka"

My questioning look asked him to clarify

"The home planet of the Krogan"

"Oh so whats your home planet?"

"Earth"

"What is it like?"

I think Joker was having a hard time explaining it so EDI showed me a picture, she pointed out the buildings, grass, forests, deserts and the Sky...

"you've seen the Sky?!"

"of course, why do you want to know?"

Can I tell him. Can I trust him. Everything has moved so fast I do not know how to see things anymore. If I tell him I want to see the sky and be free. Then what? Jeff has given me no reason to trust him. If I do tell him I can not mention Wolf and Kat, they might be on there way to the sky to meet me and if this is a trap then we would all be caught. If I do tell him everything he could help me. _Remember the objective, learn as much as possible so you can regroup and find the sky_

"It has all my answers", Joker went on explaining with the help of EDI's pictures the clouds, wind, night sky, sun rise and sun set. The sky was growing into a more desirable place.

"Well then, any other dying questions?

* * *

I was just observing in the CIC, the platform was actually a galaxy map and the controls on the side of the room were communication hubs and weapon suites. The shift changes at least three times, based around the times of meals. Jeff was busy and did not have time to tell stories, however, unseen observation was proving to be just as informative as Jeff although not as entertaining. Is the dimness of the lighting in the room fulfilling a purpose?, It was always so bright back in the facility, maybe other species on the ship are photosensitive? There are more orange interfaces then in the facility, lack of lighting allows interfaces to be visible? Minimize power consumption?

"Angel I have been looking for you, you would think being right next to your quaters would mean we would get to talk", Caroline had almost walked past me before she looked up from the orange glow to spot me

"I have been spending time quite alot of time with Jeff in the cockpit. Besides that you would have had trouble finding me because I have moved to a small area under the engineering deck. "

"okay then, have you had lunch?"

"no"

"Well come on then, you can have lunch and a break from Joker"

I have nothing better to do and Caroline is offers the insight of a second source. I also had a feeling that I could not deny the offer, Caroline body language is similar to Kats. She who would give you the illusion that you could refuse although tell you otherwise on the training courts. Why do I keep comparing her to Kat I do not even know her, yet I can easily compare her to family I have spent my life with. Anyway the advantages of gaining intel from another member of the Normandy outweighs that of my doubt, lunch it is.

"How are you finding the Normandy?"

"It is very crowded, I am not use to this many people"

"Oh so what are you use to?"

I just stared. I hope the silence and staring will get it across that I will not talk about my background. She could use the information to report my whereabouts to Cerberus.

"Okay I can understand that being a touchy subject. I have seen on Pragia what Cerberus can do to kids ."

I think my rejection to the growing up topic made it more difficult for Caroline to talk over lunch, It is so much easier listening to other peoples conversations than forming your own. Can I ask her about her relation to Shepard? What she does on the Normandy? All the possible ways to get off the ship and approximate time taken to escape?

"What do you do on the Normandy Caroline?", I decided that it was the best way to start off conversation topics.

"Oh, well mainly I go with John on missions with as a tech expert."

"So I take it a tech expert can tell me why the lights are always dim in the CIC?"

"You know I actually have no idea. Alliance regulations?"

"So how did you end up serving under your brother?", I hope this was not a touchy subject but it will help me understand the dynamics of the Commander and I am also curious.

"Well I was part of the team that worked on the Normandy during her maiden voyage, Anderson pulled me out of Delta to come join his team and well sibling rivalry has never been a problem for me and Jon. Anyway as long as I followed orders we were fine. From there on out John has always just kept me on his squad, not to mention if he didn't I would kick his arse"

I am not sure Caroline was aware that the Commander was standing right behind her, or else she did and was proving a point.

"Caroline sorry to interrupt but I need you and Liara suited up in 10 okay?"

"Alright just let me finish up here, Sorry Angel change of plans come on"

I was actually curious as to how other people prepared for battle but I also believed that this was another situation where I had no choice in the matter, so I just followed her up past the mess to the room where I first meet Garrus.

"Garrus I am on the squad, can you please take over babysitting for me? Thanks"

**GARRUS**

I had not had many chances to talk to the Turian. He was standing over the orange console again and seemed oblivious to the fact Caroline had just placed him in charge of 'baby sitting'. Though from what I have observed this is not new behavior, whenever I seek Garrus out he is always on the console. It must be something quite important if the Garrus dedicates so much time to it. Although I would like the time to talk to him, I have so many questions. Are all turians that tall? Are all platting grey? Is the blue tattoo symbolic and does every Turian have one? I wanted to know there culture and history. I want to know about the Turians for they are as much my people as Humans are, but I also do not want to disturb Garrus .

"Do you want me to leave?"

Garrus looked up from his work, Turian eyes are very similar to humans except for the iris which is more oval then the circular shape of humans. They are also very blue, almost the same as his markings.  
"It's alright, I was just finishing up my calibrations. "

"What are you calibrating?"

"I am calibrating the forward batteries to increase firing efficiency, but I don't think that is what you want to talk about."

I nodded, Is this a hint for me to start the conversation? Which question should I ask first?

"The Turian home planet is Palaven"Garrus had brought out an orange glow which projected a picture of a green planet, Palaven. I learnt that most turians are 6 foot and taller, have heavy platting because of the Palaven's radiation levels. He told me that Turian clan members all have the same facial markings. Garrus blue facial marking are a sign that he is in the Vakarian clan. Turians all serve the state in some way, and undergo military service. We then moved on to talk about the turian values of owning ones actions and the veiw on lying. I also learnt about the hierarchy and that I might be an exception to the alien rule but Garrus was not the one to ask.

"So what ranking are you?"


	5. Citadel Coup

**Authors Note: Finally I get to write an action chapter, Yay Cerberus Coup. Not to mention the school holidays so I should be able to pump out another chapter before I go back for final exams. Please Read and Respond I just love your comments. **

* * *

"Alliance Control this is SSV Normandy, are we cleared to descend?"

We were about to land in the Citadel, the space station that I had escaped onto. Joker was letting me stay in the cockpit to get a view of the violet clouds twisting around the wings although it was not as enjoyable in our current situation. Joker had been trying to contact the control tower, which gives permission to land but there had been no reply. Cutting out communications is the first step to a takeover. My suspicions were proven right when Commander Sheppard made his way onto the bridge to see what the hold up was.

"Alliance Control this is Normandy we're heading to bay 1-4 Zakera Ward. Are we cleared to descend? "

The com was silent, except..._Three different breathing patterns, Three targets, Heavy footsteps suggest armoured..._ Unless people manning the coms normally wear full body armor and do not answer then the Citadel is under seige. What if it is Cerberus and they are looking for Kat, Wolf, and I? Maybe they have my family and are searching for me, I have to find out.

"What is going on down there? Even if there was a station malfunction they'd have backups online. I've got a bad feeling. Checking emergency channels"

"Hey! yeah this is Joker -huh. Yeah no kidding"

A man named Thane was talking to Shepard about Cerberus forces holding the docks and communication hubs. Cerberus is here, I have to land and gather intel. They will know where my family is. How will I get down? I cannot fly in space.

"Alright Joker get me as close to C-Sec Headquarters as possible. We will deploy in the shuttle."

The shuttle. I could grab an air mask that I saw in the Shuttle bay and ride on the outside of the shuttle. I cannot be seen or else they will stop me, especially Caroline and Shepard. I know the risks of this but my Family is more important.

* * *

Holding onto the shuttle was a lot harder than I thought, my hands where starting to cramp from the cold and the shuttle ride was never smooth. When we entered the atmosphere, I could see the smoke rising from the destruction. A giant machine was shooting at a group of soldiers. There was only one man left. I let go and free fell. It had been so long since I had flown in such an open space. Feet first I was racing towards the the machine, at the last minute I snapped my wings out, shattering the protective screen with my feet. Still hovering I grabbed the operator by the neck and twisted, _Target Eliminated_. The Ground forces were still in shock, the remaining soldier had taken the opportunity and started firing. _Two targets remaining, neck, knees and spine exposed._ Running towards the nearest target my hand shot out crushing his wind pipe, grabbing his gun as he fell gasping. Head shots from my gun killed the rest. The surviving Turian, who had provided covering fire, was staring at me, "Where is the Communications Hub?", He just pointed at a tower still staring as I flew off.

Entering the communications tower was easy, I just shot the window and the targets as I flew in. Cerberus had been using the tower as their operations center, If there was anything about my family then it would be here. I searched through the Cerberus database, _X5, X5A52, X5C23, X5F68, Recombinant DNA, General Carter, Escape Test Subjects..._The key words pulled up no results except for escaped test subjects where a long string listed Rachni, Geth, Thorian, Husks, Subject Zero, Enhanced Defense Intelligence, Commander J. Shepard, _The Commander used to be a Cerberus test subject?! Maybe I should blame him next time Cerberus troops come barging in. _There was nothing about Wolf or Kat, this means that we are too highly classified to be on the general server or they have no information about us. The com crackled followed by the voice of a Cerberus trooper confirming their movement towards the council and warning that the Commander was heading to stop them. By my calculation there was a full platoon heading towards Shepard's squad. The Commander has also been a test subject. I can trust him but first I must help them get out of this mess. I grab a portable com and head towards his last location, The Executor's office.

The executor's office was empty, a window was broken and bullet holes filled the far wall. A pool of red blood lay in the middle of the floor. _Am I too late__? _The blood trailed down the stairs to a green man who sat clutching his abdomen. He was barely conscious but he might know where Shepard is, "Do you know where the Commander Shepard is?", As soon as I spoke he turned and pointed a gun at me. He was still alert even though the wound in his stomach looked fatal. As his hand moved to pull the trigger, a squad of Cerberus soldiers came around the corner. _9 targets, 10 bullets left in clip, _All targets fell before the green man had turned to fire. "Have you seen Commander Shepard, six foot, short dark brown hair. Please, he is in trouble" The green man still had his gun pointed at me, his big black eyes staring. I have got to gain his trust. The man must be an associate of Shepard's seeing he is reluctant to hand over information. Could he be Thane, the man from the warning call? "You called the commander about 30 minutes ago and told him to land at C-Sec headquarters, Jeff answered the call first. You also said Ashley was heading out to protect the council. " The green man looked at me with suspicion. He is Thane. "I know this because I was present in the cockpit of the Normandy during the call. Please, the Commander is in danger" Thane nodded, "The Commander left in a sky car towards the presidium commons," I was standing on the edge of the building platform, pointing to the right "That way?" His weak nod was all I needed before I stepped of the edge.

I was flying along in the direction Thane pointed, A blue sky car labeled C-Sec had crashed into the section of the Citadel named Agora Way. Bodies of dead Cerberus troopers lay across the whole walkway. Shepard must have crashed and carried out on foot. I moved onto the next platform where another giant machine lay empty, its armor filled with bullet holes. The path of dead Cerberus soldiers ended in an elevator room. Has Shepard gone up or down? Even if I knew what direction he went, how far? I turned on the Cerberus Com, checking for any chatter that could be helpful "C-Sec is moving in to take back the Zakera Ward, retreating to the Keeper tunnels" No, wrong frequency "Damn Shepard's broken another elevator, changing over. We have to get up there"  
Shepard has gone up, Flying up the elevator would not help, Cerberus troops could spot me and I would not like to find out how far down this shaft goes. Alright the plan is to fly around the outside of the tower until I can spot Shepard.

The smoking shuttle was the giveaway to Shepard's location. If I learnt anything about him from this experience it was that carnage always follows the Commander. Shepard was standing on a bridge his gun pointing at an old man who was using a console. If what Shepard was telling the dark haired lady was true than the old man, would open the door letting in the Cerberus platoon. I landed behind the threat as he pulled a gun on a purple Asari, and the dark haired women joined Shepard in pointing her gun at the old man. They were just standing there doing nothing. The situation was not going to resolved in time so I fired a shot, killing the old man. The dark haired women I assumed was Ashley moved to fire at me, while Caroline moved to disarm her. I dodged the bullet and before she could fire again jumped off the bridge.

* * *

I was sitting on a crate in Normandy's cargo bay waiting for Shepard to come back so I could talk to him. This mission was a disaster. I have no idea where my family is, and I doubt I will be allowed to stay on the Normandy. I know now that they can help me, that Shepard will understand my situation but I do not know whether or not he will let a Cerberus trained killer stay on his ship. I have thrown everything away but I still have to ask if I can remain. I have to trust in the friendships that I have built with the crew but I do not know if that will enough. The dark haired women, Ashley walked into the Cargo bay, she seemed at home on the ship most likely an old crew member. When she saw me she reached for her gun, "You are not going to try shooting me again are you?" I hoped the answer was no. I did not want to be forced to kill her and it would probably not help my case with Shepard but a bullet wound would not help me either. "I thought I said to keep your gun trained on the reapers Ash" Shepard's timing was impeccable. I really would have liked to have left her alone. "Ash lower your gun, I would like to talk to her and I do not think shooting her will help either" Ashley reluctantly lowered her gun and nodded. "What were you doing on the Station, Angel?", If I want to gain his trust than I have to tell him. He is not with Cerberus and If I tell him about Kat and Wolf then maybe he can help me but he is fighting his own war. I looked into his blue eyes, he was serious about this,  
"I was finding out if they have my brother and sister" His eyes widened in shock.  
"Angel after what I saw today we need to know everything, Cerberus did a lot more than give you wings"


	6. Tell Me Everything

**Authors Note: Yet another dialog chapter, Angel finally tells about how she survived life at the facility. My apologize if it is quite blunt and dark but I felt that it was the best way from the truth to come out. Though that's alright we get another action pact chapter after that, yeah one more chapter to go before the fight for earth!  
~Boopstar~**

* * *

"I do not know where to begin", The Commander had gathered his team into a conference room which is part of the Angel can not go section but I take it this time was an exception. He had asked me to explain to all of the squad, including Ashley, what exactly I am. I imagine they have already figured out that I am a trained killer or at least the four who have seen me gun a man down without flinching. I do not know what to tell them, I was raised in a facility where I was ruthlessly trained from a young age to be a perfect soldier and when I was not training I was being experimented on...

"Just start from the beginning" Okay they wanted to hear everything then I will start at the very beginning

"I was created as part of the Generation 5, along with 49 other subjects. Cerberus trained us as soon as we could walk. Not all of us survived it. Those who could not keep up or broke the rules were killed . I was about seven years old when they pitted those of us who survived against the elites, the oldest surviving generation. There was only 21 of us left and we were forced to fight the last two Generation 3 subjects. We stood no chance, the X3's were older, more disciplined and much stronger. It was a massacre. Three of us teamed up to take down the last X3 while our fellow X5s lay wounded or if they were lucky dead. I survived because I was smarter and stronger than the rest."

I had decided it was best not to look at people when I started talking for fear that I would let them get to me. Since when did I take how people felt about me into consideration? Looking up now they all seemed shocked and perhaps sympathetic? It might have been confusion but I was not quite sure.

"By beating the X3s my siblings and I took there places as elite. We trained non stop, they taught us how to kill using guns, knives, and our own hands. We learnt endurance by being forced to run until we dropped. They taught us how to move unseen, to speak in every common language. How to interrogate, and withstand torture. The only time we broke out of the routine was when another generation was being tested. They all failed. Without Wolf and Kat I am positive I would have died on my first day. We relied on each other and that is how we survived all those years. I never thought about a world outside of the facility until a group called the flock was added into the Elites. They were the people who told me about a place better than the facility, about the sky. The flock fought against the leader of the Facility, General Carter, I thought it pointless but I admired there audacity. Even more when they finally escaped. The security increased and our training continued like nothing ever happened but I just could not let go of the sky, this idea that there was something more."

"So if they increased security how did you get out?"

I told them how the alarm sounded during rest and how we escaped onto the citadel, the whole time they listened intently. Only by saying it out loud did it truly hit me that I may never find my family again. Kat and Wolf are gone. For the first time in my life I found myself crying. _Tears Angel, you are emotionally compromised you can not function like this_. I did not care If I was compromised anymore, It did not matter. I felt a comforting arm around my shoulders. I turned to faced Caroline, leaning my face onto her offered shoulder and cried even more.

"Caroline can you take Angel down to her room, I am sure she is tired after today"

"I can stay?"

"Your not the first Ex-Cerberus test subject to be on the Normandy and I have to say you're a lot more polite"


	7. Battle For Earth, Part 1

**Authors Note: Alright here is part 1 of the Battle for Earth. I am well overdue for a next chapter. The following chapter will be late, I start exams soon and will be focusing on studying while Angel takes a rest (In the middle of a war zone..I know not the most ideal place but at least she does not have EXAMS!). I have applied for a beta reader so if any of you are interested in taking up that role message me. HUGE thanks to my faithful three followers (you know who you are) I do not think Angel would have made it this far without knowing that you guys wanted to hear her story. Also I would like to thank my sister and brother who listen to every crazy idea..even at 11 at night. Thanks for the support and keep reviewing I really would like to hear anything you would like to say...I LOVE REVIEWS  
**

**~Boopstar~**

* * *

Ever since the Admiral came aboard to address the Normandy everyone was rushing to prepare for the invasion. I had only heard stories of the reapers but I understand their fear. There is a high chance that we will all die but if we do not try we have no chance. My childhood had lead me to not fear death even to see it as a gift. Now, however, I am not so sure. I want to see my family again. I want to make sure that all the crew know what they mean to me. I want to know a world outside of the facility. I want the chance to live. To live I have to fight.

"Commander take me with you", Commander Sheppard was cleaning his guns, just sitting quietly in the cargo bay. He was going to land on Earth to take it back and destroy the reapers.  
"No"  
"I can handle myself"  
"Angel you're just a kid"  
"No I am not. I have never had any chance to be a child. You need me. I understand the risk, but I am not going to sit by and let the reapers take my only chance of freedom away. Everything is a risk. Why leave me behind where I will die anyway if we fail? Sheppard I can help!" He paused for a long time, thinking over what I had said. I never can tell what the Commander is thinking and I have no idea the lengths he will go to, to reach his goals.  
"We will have to find you some gear, weapons, armour. I think we might have some alliance gear that is your size."  
"I need my wings. Unless the alliance has made it standard to accommodate Avian hybrids I will have to go without."  
"No. If you are going you need armour, even YOU cannot see everything on a battlefield"  
"I NEED my wings. Consider me mobile infantry and air support. Anything I can do is most effective with my wings."  
"Alright I am sure the armor can be modified, but you're not going without some kind of armor"

* * *

The Alliance should invest in wings, this shuttle is terrible. We were on our way to meet up with the ground troops at the forward operations base. The com in the shuttle was playing chatter from the assault . It was depressing listening to all the squads that did not make the decent.  
"They have got a lock on us, hold on!" Steve gave us the warning as the shuttle shook and twisted as he avoided the attack. The shuttle next to ours was shot down. The plan was falling apart, without a team to destroy the Hades cannon no more support can land. Sheppard walked back after talking it over with the Steve.

"Perfect. You heard the man once we are clear make your way to the crashed shuttle. we'll search the wreckage for heavy weapons"  
"We're right behind you Shepard"  
"Angel stay on the shuttle"  
I did the best I could to help, providing covering fire as the door opened and closed. I wanted to go with them, to tell Shepard that I am an asset to this mission but this is a battle and orders are orders. Now all I can do is listen to the squad on comms and the reports from other teams.

"We can't get to the Hades Cannon! Harvesters are making it impossible for the shuttle to get in close enough. We are the last squad left. Reapers are everywhere but we will go on foot.." The mission was going to fail if they could not get in close enough to the cannon. Any support will be shot down before it arrives, but I am not a shuttle.  
"Sheppard this is Angel, the last squad for the northern Hades Cannon has been shot down, they cannot get a shuttle in. They need support, I am going." I understood that he had other things to do then to listen to me, I would have gone no matter his decision but I would like to do my best to follow orders.  
"Be careful Angel, Steve drop her off as close as possible", before the Commander could reply the shuttle shook. Steve was doing his best to keep us in the air but we both knew we took too much damage. _He looks like he's too heavy for me to fly both of us out even without my armor_  
"Angel you need to go, I will be fine" I looked him in the eye. Steve was calm, I have to go and he knows it. The shuttle was plummeting to the earth when I extended my wings towards the northern cannon.

* * *

There was no way one could miss the Hades Cannon. It was a giant tower that fired bursts of blue light, sending shock waves that almost knocked me out of the air. Giant reaper birds flew circles around it, picking off any shuttle trying to get close. The closer I got to the location of the Northern cannon the harder it shook me and the more reapers I had to dodge. Bellow me was an even worse sight. The ground was swarmed with reaper forces, any building that could have provided solid cover was in ruin. The squad's chance of survival was dropping, I have to find them. I passed another Alliance shuttle that had crashed although this one was surrounded by 12 men firing out into a advancing horde of human reapers. Flying down at top speed I emptied my assault riffle's clip into the reapers, reloading by the time I had landed next to the shuttle. I moved up next to the commanding officer who seemed to busy with the reapers to notice my entrance, "You need to move. This is not an defensible position" I had emptied another clip into the advancing enemies when he replied  
**"**I don't know where you came from kid but we're not going anywhere" People seem to be making a habit of underestimating me because of my age. This is silly, reapers are moving in I should just take the heavy weapons and fly off but then they will die.  
"Shit, brutes inbound and Barker you need to keep those Husks back further" If that is his response to four threatening targets and an advancing force then he obviously needs to revise military tactics. Leaping over the cover I shot two incoming human reapers, and dodge the third as it moves to impale me with its sharp claws. Moving around I grab his neck and twist. _Target eliminated._ I jumped into the air snapping out my wings as a bullet hit my chest. Thankfully I was wearing armor with shields or else I would have died to the sound of Shepard's voice saying I told you so. These brutes needed to be taken out._ Targets back vulnerable easy access to critical points. _Feet first I landed on the Brutes back, firing a shot into its brain. It had not died but instead started trying to throw me off. Three more bullets in the head killed it but I had lost the element of surprise. I jumped into the air moving to the next rampaging target, _WOOSH! _I just had time to fold in my wings before I was hit by a missile. It tossed me down to the ground and into the path of a charging Brute. "Angel get yourself together" I fired the last of my bullets into its head and dove to the side. Airborne again I raced back towards the Alliance squad. I need more ammo and grenades would be helpful. "I need ammo and any grenades you have" the commanding officer just stared at me with a 'what are you?' look. "Ammo, Grenades?"Numbly he held out whatever he had left, grabbing them I flew off muttering about his the last grenades and ammo I managed to take down the rest of the Brutes.  
"Alright look over there" I was back in front of Mr Incompetent who was still looking staring, mouth agape. That building is the best place to hold out until a shuttle can pick you up. Now I need your heavy weapon to take out the cannon." Thankfully his second was listening to me, he led me to the wreckage of the shuttle and retrieved a giant gun and a cache of grenades and heat sinks. I said thanks and flew towards the objective.

The half collapsed building was my best chance to take down the cannon. It was right next to the target and meant that I could get a steady aim without tiring myself flying in armor. The only obstruction was four metallic red reapers who had their lasers targeted on me. I have to dodge the missiles fired before I turned to shoot a reaper. Whoever designed them to use visible lasers for targeting is stupid. They might as well be shouting out 'I am about to shoot you now'. There was no head on the targets so I aimed for the fleshy red pouches which ended up bursting to let loose a bug. This time I aimed for the blue glow where the head should have been. The target fell. A bit more dodging of missiles and several blue glow shots latter and the building was cleared. Alright, now all I have to is take down the cannon. Taking out the huge gun I lined up my shot and pulled the trigger...Nothing happened. Examining the gun I noticed it used a targeting system similar to that on the Normandy's main guns also the warning signs along the ammo slots. _Highly dangerous weapon, targeting system..Gun would require a trigger to be held until locked on. _I aimed again, this time holding the trigger. I waited, had it misfired? There was a blinding light followed by a mushroom cloud over what use to be a complete cannon. Now it was just a pile of half vaporized remains "Commander this is Angel reporting, Northern Cannon down. Did Steve make it?"  
"He's fine Angel. Do you need me to send in a shuttle for pick up?"  
"Negative, will get lift with northern squad. See you at the FOB Sheppard"

I lied. I did not think they would wait for me, not with Mr. Incompetent in charge. I was proved wrong, well not entirely, when I saw the northern squad yelling at Mr. Incompetent who was ordering them into the shuttle despite them asking to wait until I returned. "Can I get a lift to FOB with you?" I addressed this to Mr Incompetent so he did not feel it to be a complete mutiny. He stepped away from the door and signaled me to enter, "I was actually hoping I could sit on top, I cannot stand those things".

* * *

It seems that Mr. Incompetent's lack of sense was only apparent in life threatening situations. We had just touched down in the FOB, the squad piled out and shortly after the orders came to grab gear and move to the staging area. Well mission completed, time to regroup with the Commander. "Thanks for the lift." Sheppard would be heading to be briefed. Command would be based in a central and defensible structure. My brief glance gave me pause, there were no ideal buildings; all were a pile of ruble or threatening to be there. I just started heading towards the buildings knowing eventually I would find a member of Shepard's squad. The streets were empty and a few people were resting in the nearby buildings. I kept wandering until I walked passed a room empty except for one officer standing next to a pile of tech. _Communications?_  
"Angel, are you alright?" I turned to see Caroline jogging up to bring me into a hug. _She was worried? _I had not gotten used to hugs yet. They were nice but put me in a vulnerable position.  
"I am fine" It was not really a lie. I do not think scratches, bruises or grazes counted. Although I do miss the concern that I only ever received from Wolf and Kat..._No not now you cannot get into this right now...focus on the mission at hand, then you can focus on your family...not that I will ever see them again..._  
"Angel you're sure your okay?"  
"I am fine Caroline. Do you know where Sheppard is?"  
"Oh yeah, he was on his way to see Anderson. Second floor on that building."

I found the Commander sitting down in a corner of a room. He was reassembling his widow. It must have taken some damage or malfunctioned. The room was enclosed except for the doorway I had entered through and a meter squared window facing the center of the FOB. The only noise was quiet conversation from a small group of Turians. They were waiting for the brief from their CO. A human was repairing his omni-tool and another two humans were in the farthest corner, the ideal place for a clear view of the room. The man's hair was coal black, his stance a spitting image of Wolf. I could not get a good look at the women but the red hair was identical to Kat's shade. _It can't be them, they are lost...I abandoned them. My family are gone forever. I am missing them so much that I am imagining things_. I walked up to the two holding back tears. As soon as I heard her voice I gave up holding back "Kat? Wolf?"


	8. Battle For Earth: Part 2

**Authors Note: I have no idea why I can never update in time. Anyway I wrote this instead of studying for history, so please review and make me feel better about not memorising my essay. I am still sorting out a Beta so apologies for any errors, just review the mistakes. I LOVE REVIEWS...the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes...so REVEIW  
**

**~Boopstar~**

* * *

I had never been so happy. My family did not die when the citadel was taken, they were not lost, they were not taken back to the facility. This is where I belong. I was back under Wolf's cautious yet calm gaze; back in Kat's loving reach. The reunion was kept quite due to old habits. "Where have you been I came back to the citadel and you were not there." I had to know if they had been safe the whole time, if I had failed them. "Well we stayed under the radar for a few days. You did not return to our last known location so we decided you would go looking for the sky. We found a terminal which told us every planet had a sky, so we then looked for sightings of Maximum and the flock. There were rumors about them on a planet called Earth. We ended caught up in the fight here. Word must have gotten around that were are making some difference since an Admiral Anderson is giving orders direct. Anyway we have just been fighting here, waiting for signs that you had shown up" I took some time to take in the information Wolf had given me, everything was fine. "So what have you been doing?" Kat gave me a smile as I explained to her and Wolf the people on the Normandy and my search for them on the citadel. I did not remember that the Shepard was still in the room and that I needed to check in until he was standing in front of our little group.

"Angel were about to head out."  
"Commander I am not coming." He knew something was wrong, I have gone from demanding he take me to refusing to join him. His eyes drifted to Cat and Wolf. There was no obvious signs of genetic alteration in my siblings though if he looked hard enough he would see Kat's slightly slit eyes and Wolf's yellow tints in his brown eyes.  
"Commander this Kat and Wolf, my family."  
"Nice to meet you both, Angel has been very worried about you."  
Kat stood forward "So have we Commander. Thank-you for looking after her for us."  
"I am sure she would have done well by herself. Keep her safe"  
"Always do Commander" Shepard shook both there hands then left. Wolf took command "We need to head out as well Angel. Objective is to remove escort Thanix Missiles, we are expecting heavy resistance. Do you need re-supply?"  
"Just explosives and heat sinks. A map of the all possible routes would be helpful too" _Were all together. It is time to show the Reapers that my family is a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

The escort was not going as planed. We moved to the alternate route after a collapsed building blocked our path with one of the Thanix transports crushed underneath. Hammer was already charging to the beam while heavy reaper forces made moving the missiles into place impossible. We were just fighting, holding on against the advancing reapers. Even in the middle of a battle I am happy. I have my family, I have a future. If this conduit weapon does not work then it will be an alright day to die. A harvester was flying towards the missiles. I flew straight towards it. Even in the middle of a battle I can enjoy the freedom of flying. Passing just underneath the reapers chest, I threw a grenade into the blue ring. I dropped down. Reapers kept advancing towards our location, I was running out of ammo. A husk was charging in when my gun jammed. I shifted my stance for close combat when a red wave passed through the reaper turning it to dust. Was that the conduit? All the reapers where falling, there ground forces all piles of dust. We did it! The sky was alight with falling debris...The citadel is destroyed but Sheppard was up there. He died for all of us...

* * *

I had offered my serviced for a survivor search, I flying in grids checking in piles of rubble for survivors or any sign of surviving reapers. I landed at another pile of rubble, I had people but too many corpses for my liking. I climbed to the top of the crumbled building. A slightly chard corpse lay in the middle, his armor black except for a red line up the right shoulder. Commander Sheppard. I could only just hear a faint heartbeat. "Shepard can you hear me?" He was unresponsive for a moment before he inhaled desperately. He is alive. "Command we have located Commander Shepard, he needs a medical team to my location. He is alive.". I was told a team was on the way. "Help is on the way Commander hold on". I sat there staring at his chest barely move. Sheppard saved us all I just hope that we have a chance to save him. The jets of engines saw the Normandy descending over our location. As soon as there level was stable Karen and a very pale brunette came rushing out with a stretcher. I helped Shepard up onto the stretcher after and followed them as they rushed into the ship. All of his squad was sitting at the mess table waiting for news as they watch the doctors tend to Sheppard. Caroline was crying while Garrus held her close. Ashley was fighting tears, staring at the glass. I sat down at the table silently joining the group waiting for news. "Thank-you" I looked up to see Ashley holding out her hand. I was a little shocked at this, we were never friends but I understand that her and Sheppard were close. I shook her hand, "He would have done the same for anyone and did just such today"


End file.
